Midnight Musings
by black widow mistress
Summary: He's never been more happy to be home but Henry's words are still ringing in his ears and she's still in his arms Joan x Arthur One shot Tags to 4x04


I just had a lot of feelings after this weeks episode! I own nothing except the story, I earn no money get no recognition formally, etc. You know the deal. I just write to fulfil my fangirl soul. Enjoy!

* * *

Arthur smiled to himself as he held her close, his hand resting over the bump of her stomach a sense of pride filling him. He'd honestly never expected to become a Father again and here he was with the woman he loved; expecting another.

"I can hear you thinking" She said sleepily, her hand coming to rest over his a thin smile playing on her tired face.

Tired was an understatement these days, between the agency and home; she was under more pressure than what was good, but who was she to back down? She hadn't backed down when the stress got too much the last time and look how that had ended, but this time was different. This time; she had someone else to look after. Someone else depending on her.

"Sorry" He murmured into her hair, his hand moving in soft circles as he placed a soft kiss against her hair. Henry's words still ringing in his ears 'I hope it's a boy'. God, he couldn't do this anymore, he wouldn't be the one to wait for it all to fall apart he thought to himself.

"What's wrong?" She asked turning in his arms, her fingers linking with his and her eyes meeting his sleepily.

Arthur shook his head and smiled as he brought her hand to his lips gently. "Nothing:" He replied softly.

Joan shook her head and moved to sit up. "You know, truth works both ways, I tell you the truth and you tell me the truth, what happened to put you so on edge?" She asked softly, looking over him her eyes wide and awake and her hand gripping his softly.

"Henry" He said softly. He didn't want to put her under any more pressure, but the more he thought about it, this was a battle they both needed to fight, he'd heard what had happened at the safe house and if he was totally honest, he was a little afraid that if that could happen at a safe house that maybe she wasn't totally safe.

"Yeah" She said softly moving so her head was resting on his chest and her hand was tracing his neckline of the shirt he wore. "I know what you mean" She murmured, this wasn't something she'd ever wanted to face. A family that was potentially in danger and no way to stop it and no way to know who to trust.

She should have wisened up to this last year with Lena, she thought. Betrayals are everywhere in the agency and this was no different, everyone was in it for themselves, she was just lucky Annie worked out what Seth was up to before it ended badly for her, she grimaced at the thought of the fact she was supposed to go out to dinner with him that night.

"We'll be okay though" He said smiling down at her, his hand grasping hers and holding them out in front of them reminding her of when they first got together and the hours they'd spend just laying together talking, fingers interlocked and for the time they were together they didn't have a care in the world.

"Yeah" She said smiling as she moved gently to kiss his lips, her mouth smooth and pliable under his as his hands moved down her side and gently gripped her hips pulling her closer.

They'd never been purely physical, emotion had always been a factor; something she loathed to admit a lot of the time because physical attraction was easier to explain that hopeless love. Or at least that's what she'd thought. Then she realised hopeless love was inevitable with Arthur.

"I missed you" She murmured against his lips as she shifted to straddle him, his hands fitting against her hips and his lips meeting hers again.

"I'm so sorry I pulled a stunt like that" He said leaning back from her, his hands moving to frame her face as he looked at her, her blue eyes wide and bright even in the dimness of the room.

"I'm sure it's not the last time" She said smiling softly as she leant down to kiss him once more before climbing off of him.

"Probably not" He said pulling her close to him. "You tease, you know that?" He whispered in her ear softly as she got comfortable.

"I'm also pregnant with your child and emotional, yeah, a tease, that's how I ended up like this" She replied raising an eyebrow.

"They asked me that, you know? In the polygraph" She said suddenly causing him to look at her with raised eyebrows.

Asked her what? When they had sex? He knew they had to make sure that he in is 'fuck ups and stupidity of affairs' hadn't compromised anything but he didn't realise they asked her _those _questions. He'd never been present for an infidelity polygraph though; hadn't needed to be.

"When we had sex last, nothing bad" She added quickly chuckling at him softly.

"Oh" He said in response, "What did you say?" He asked.

Joan smirked "That had you suddenly not wanted sex; I would have suspected an affair, however given we were doing pretty good, I was pretty positive you were mine only" She replied.

_Oh. _He thought, he'd never given that a thought; then again they had conceived a child together so he really shouldn't be surprised.

"How did you get so sure I was bullshitting in the end?" He asked, he'd been dying to know the answer.

Joan smiled before responding "Your shirts; I went through the closet and none of them looked like another woman had touched them, I should know; I was once the other woman" She quirked at eyebrow and kissed him chastely before settling back into his chest.

"You're going to make a brilliant DCI; that's for sure" He said before leaning back against the pillows completely and listening to her breathing even out.

They weren't out of the woods by far, but they were getting there and he'd be damned if Henry tried to come between them again.

* * *

Oh it's finished! I like reviews! :)


End file.
